


because you got me trapped (love is like a drug)

by BornInTheDusk



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis Friendship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Simon Lewis, Isabelle is a badass but Clary makes her emotional okay, Jace ... is an idiot, Jace Wayland Being an Idiot, Jealous Isabelle Lightwood, M/M, Pining Clary Fray, There's A Tag For That, Trapped, no beta we die like men, she loves her girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornInTheDusk/pseuds/BornInTheDusk
Summary: Jace put his seraph blade away as he walked around the room, after about ten minutes of shuffling around the area aimlessly Jace realized that they were trapped.All possible exits were either blocked off by collapsed bars; pipes; shipping containers, or they were rusted shut. It was probably completely intentional. The Downworlders who had set up this whole thing had wanted Simon trapped and alone, completely at their mercy.They had no choice, they had to wait till Isabelle and Clary arrived.-ˏˋ alternatively ˊˎ-Jace and Simon get trapped in a warehouse, Clary and Isabelle have to get them out, truths come out and chaos ensues.(Title fromTrappedby Jussie Smollet & Yazz.)
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	because you got me trapped (love is like a drug)

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHH! 
> 
> So this originally started off as this little thing where I wanted Jace and Simon to be trapped in a room together and then I felt inspired by Jussie Smollett's song from Empire, threw in some Clizzy … and it snowballed from there.
> 
> And by snowball I mean it got to the point where it's taken me months to write it. Hi, I'm Jared, I'm nineteen, and I'm so mentally disabled I can't finish 35 pages in a week like everyone else.
> 
> This is a post-S2B divergent piece. It was originally going to be a post-2A piece but everyone seems more mature and tired in this as compared to _Team Edward or Jacob? Sorry, I only know Team Simon or Jace._ which is basically crack treated seriously … or crack that got so angsty it accidentally became serious. Sorry, not sorry?
> 
> If you want to listen to [_Trapped_ by Jussie Smollett & Yazz](https://open.spotify.com/track/6kGzp9WIYvzprSP6hGf4CY?si=xfyb6jCKRaGVBUIvaLrS-A) go ahead but it's not required.

It was just supposed to be a simple mission. Simon wasn’t even supposed to be there but he had insisted that as the only Daylighter alive he _needed_ to be there.

Yin fen peddlers had been spreading a rumour that a new batch was in the works, one made from the venom of a Daylighter, increasing its potency tenfold.

Simon thought that if the lead checked out and there was a way to create Daylighters other than feeding them Jace or Clary’s blood it would take some of the heat off of him and they would be _safe_.

Jace had chuckled at that, he wishes he could laugh now.

Anyone care to guess what had happened?

It was a fucking trap.

Of course, it was to lure Simon because they knew he hung out with Shadowhunters. What they didn’t expect was for Jace to successfully take on all of them without his stele.

That’s not even the worst part.

Nope, not by a _mile_.

Jace and Simon had been separated from Clary and Izzy through the use of a portal; they were now stuck in the middle of nowhere.

With no stele, — since he can’t really control his _ability_ — no special Clary trademarked runes, and the Warlock who had sent them here being dead … well … 

“We’re fucked.”

Simon whipped his head around so fast Jace was surprised it didn’t snap.

“And who’s fault is that?” Simon glared at Jace but it wasn’t as malicious as when they had first met, back then Jace would have killed Simon with his own hands.

“I seem to recall you not being needed for this mission.” Jace muttered under his breath.

Simon opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by the sound of something collapsing.

_Metal._

Jace looked around the room wildly as his entire body began to emit a golden glow, with his farsighted rune activated Jace located the source in seconds: a rusty pipe. It was just a rat that caused it to collapse.

Okay, so, he might be _slightly_ on edge.

Simon burst out laughing.

“Shut _up_ , Lewis.” Jace huffed, he could feel his body temperature rising as Simon continued laughing his ass off.

“Wh — what happened to Simon?” He struggled to get out as he panted, red-faced.

“Whatever, it wasn’t that funny.” Jace rolled his eyes but despite his efforts, a smile broke through.

Simon gave him a toothy grin and just like that the tension was gone. How did this unbelievably annoying Vampire always manage to help him relax? Jace was still on edge but thanks to Simon he could think clearly.

Jace put his seraph blade away as he walked around the room, after about ten minutes of shuffling around the area aimlessly Jace realized that they were trapped.

All possible exits were either blocked off by collapsed bars; pipes; shipping containers, or they were rusted shut. It was probably completely intentional. The Downworlders who had set up this whole thing had wanted Simon trapped and alone, completely at their mercy.

They had no choice, they had to wait till Isabelle and Clary arrived.

_because you got me_

_trapped, trapped, trapped, trapped, trapped_

“Where did they go?” Clary heaved as she tried to catch her breath, Isabelle looked like she hadn’t even broken a sweat.

Clary watched her as she wrapped her whip around her arm, she was such a strong and skilled Shadowhunter. She was really envious of Izzy, Clary had fought less than half of the Vampires but Isabelle had killed about fifteen.

As her eyes trailed up Isabelle’s body, from her arm to her head, Clary realized that Isabelle was now staring at her.

“See something you like?” Izzy said with her trademark smile, it wasn’t a smirk but it wasn’t completely lacking in attitude. Her teeth really shouldn’t be that white. Even her teeth looked good, Clary was so screwed.

“Um, we should probably head back to the Institute so we can grab something of Jace’s.” Clary changed the subject, she knew Isabelle was joking so she didn’t really feel like answering the question. It’s not like she could tell her the truth.

Clary turned around with the intention of walking away but she was stopped by Isabelle’s voice.

“No need, looks like his stele is here.”

Isabelle curled her fingers around the stele and concentrated on Jace, on finding him, as she tried to picture him in her mind.

“Fuck.” Isabelle growled as the connection died. They had to be over water. She wouldn’t be able to track them through Shadowhunter methods. “Clary, do you know where Magnus is?”

Clary pulled a hair-band out of her pocket and tied her hair up into a messy ponytail before answering, “yeah, but we’ll need to use a portal. He’s in Japan with Alec.”

Clary pulled out her stele, ready to draw the rune but her hand was pushed down by Isabelle.

“Do you know exactly where they are? We could get stuck in limbo if you’re not a hundred percent sure.”

“Yeah, Alec’s invited me to join them on a few occasions.” Clary shifted uncomfortably, tugging on the hem of her shirt. She knew exactly what Isabelle was going to say in response to that.

“Since when were _you_ and _Alec_ all buddy-buddy?”

Izzy was now staring at Clary like she had grown two heads, that was expected. Alec and Clary were far from close but he’d been helping her through her recent discovery.

So the answer to Isabelle’s question? Since she realized how gay she was for Izzy. Or really just how gay she is in general.

But she couldn’t say that so she opted for a vague shrug of her shoulders.

Clary pictured the Kyoto shrine in her head: she remembered the smell of fresh air, how her hair clung to her face, and the way nature seemed so carefree.

Her eyes remained closed as she drew the rune in mid-air.

Once she could hear the crackling of electricity and a small buzzing kind of like an engine her eyes shot open, they were met with a gold-tinted version of the location she saw in her head.

“Come on.” Clary gestured for Izzy to follow her as she stepped through the portal.

_it's getting kinda heavy, i can't handle all the baggage_

Jace looked over at Simon, the Daylighter was running around in circles at an inhuman speed. The wait must have been worse for Simon, it’s clearly been a while since he last fed.

Did it hurt?

Jace imagined that starvation for a Vampire would be quite painful, after all, blood was not just food to them.

Without it, they would return back to the state they were in before they were turned, _dead_.

“Are you okay?”

Dirt, rocks, and dust flew across the warehouse as Simon skidded to a stop.

Simon growled, the sound making Jace anxious enough that he twitched, “of course I’m not okay, you’re bleeding and I’m hungry.”

Bleeding? Jace looked down and noticed a gash on his hand, he must have been cut when attempting to move things around in search of an exit. It was getting darker as the sun set which had made him careless and desperate, a stupid mistake, but the cut was small and there wasn't even that much blood — Simon had better control than that, he had to be downplaying his hunger.

“Simon, calm down. Just take a bite. I’d rather have you feed on me than starve until you lose control and kill a Mundie.”

Simon must not have expected the nonchalant offer because in the blink of an eye he had placed as much distance as possible between him and Jace. His eyebrows twitched as he gulped audibly, clearly losing control by the seconds.

“Stop being stubborn, just drink and end your unnecessary misery already.” Jace sighed.

Simon punched a shipping container next to him before gritting out, “I could kill you, Jace, you don’t have to always be the hero. Don’t you remember what happened last time I fed on you?”

“Yeah, you lived. Nothing bad came out of you feeding on me.”

Jace often thought that if Simon had killed him it would have saved everyone a ton of trouble but he tried not to dwell on those thoughts.

“And you could have died! I’ll wait till Clary and Izzy get here, I’m sure they’ll bring a blood bag with them.” Simon crossed his arms and turned away from Jace’s gaze.

If he had been looking at Jace he probably would have prevented what happened next.

Jace used his seraph blade to create a deep gash going down the length of his left arm. The waft of warm, oozing blood hit Simon’s nostrils and had him growling, a low and guttural sound, before he had a chance to process what had happened.

Simon’s fangs were sunk deep into Jace’s left bicep before either of them could blink. Jace’s right arm shot up, his hand coming to rest on Simon’s nape, fingers sinking deep into his curls.

Jace tugged on said curls and he could feel a vibration created by Simon’s mouth as he hummed.

The tension in the air was quickly growing thicker while also changing into something less animalistic and more sexual in nature.

It was hard to tell what feelings existed before and what were created by the yin fen, which he supposed was the nature of the venom, the drug. It made everything fuzzy and if you were a mundane you'd be completely at its mercy.

Jace’s breathing became heavy as his legs gave out, Simon immediately forced himself to retract his fangs and caught Jace by the waist with his Vampire speed.

“Jace, you idiot! If I didn’t already drain too much blood I’d kill you.”

“M’m fine …” Jace slurred as he dove forward and crashed his lips into Simon’s. It was not his most elegant kiss and the yin fen had made him feel drunk, horny, and extremely susceptible to suggestion.

As Shadowhunters, they were trained to recognize any symptoms caused by foreign substances but Jace couldn’t really say that he particularly minded this one. He could always attribute his sudden interest in Simon to the yin fen and it would simply be an exaggeration and extraction of the truth, not a lie.

But he would be fibbing if he claimed to have never dreamt of kissing Simon before. Simon was very good-looking and despite both of their previous interest in Clary, it was quite clear she could never truly be into them. That revelation had released most of the strain between them, allowing them to grow closer.

Perhaps too close to simply refer to this as friendship, at least on Jace’s part. He often wondered but the longing looks Simon would throw at both Clary and Izzy squashed any of those hopes.

For a nerd, Simon got around. Jace swore he had even seen Simon with an androgynous Seelie before so he most likely wasn’t straight. It was just Jace’s Lightwood luck leading to this situation of unrequited feelings — he didn’t really think of himself as a Herondale, sure he was by blood but he had the heart of a Lightwood and thus the luck of one.

_Oh_.

Was that the taste of his blood in Simon's mouth? Was it weird to think that his blood tasted good?

Probably.

The yin fen was definitely affecting his _everything_.

Jace groaned as he pushed further into Simon, putting all of his weight on him. Simon didn't seem to mind, his grip on Jace only tightened.

Everything felt too tight, from his jacket to his jeans. Jace wanted to take it all off but he also wanted to keep kissing Simon, he wanted to savour the moment for as long as possible. It'd probably never happen again.

Simon tugged on Jace's bottom lip with his teeth before reeling his head back to look Jace in the eye. His gaze was so intense it made Jace feel even more flustered somehow, Jace felt so vulnerable and he could have sworn his mind was growing hazier.

The room was starting to spin for Jace as Simon finally let go of him and scooted back, his hands retreating from Jace like he had been burned and his gaze dropped to the floor, either from embarrassment or anger. Jace guessed it was a healthy mix of both.

Without Simon there to hold him up he dropped to the floor. He had no idea what was happening, he just knew he was on his knees. He was too sluggish. Something like realization seemed to dawn on Simon and he rushed to Jace's side, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

Darkness ate away at the edges of his vision and Jace felt his eyes droop as he was tucked into Simon's side with his head on his chest.

_never thought that i would have to kick another habit, can’t believe i let you get away with so much damage_

Clary and Izzy were still glamoured as they arrived in Kyoto, right by the shrine Magnus and Alec loved to visit, but it wasn't hard to find a secluded spot where they could undo the rune.

Clary knew exactly where to go next, Alec had mentioned that they were going to go to the same ramen shop he had taken her before for a quick bite. That trip it had just been her and Alec, bonding, Magnus was off sight-seeing.

When he wasn't being a jealous jackass Alec and Clary got on surprisingly well. Maybe it was the whole gay solidarity thing or maybe it was the fact that Alec blamed himself for killing her mum.

Their first chat had been after the attack at the party, which was basically Simon and Clary's first date. Just a midnight chat at Magnus' apartment with two steaming cups of cocoa.

At the party, Clary had hallucinated Simon flirting with Izzy. She didn't understand her anger back then but now she understood that she was jealous of Simon.

After that disastrous first date, she really should have ended things with Simon but it wasn't until the affair at the Seelie Court that she had realized who she most desired. In a turn of events, she had swallowed her fear, muttered a quiet apology to Simon and turned to the Seelie Queen just to say one word, "neither."

One word was all it took to release the two and break their hearts.

She didn't desire Simon or Jace. In truth, she had no actual desire for men. She had twisted her emotions around because she thought that was what she was meant to feel.

That's when she had her second chat with Alec. This one was at the institute, Clary had barged into his office while he was doing paperwork but Alec didn't turn her away, instead, he offered her a shoulder to cry on.

Clary had been so lost that night, wondering if she had let her mother down somehow, she was a Shadowhunter after all. Alec had vehemently squashed that insecurity.

The time frames in-between their chats shrank, with their roles switching during the incident with Max. Clary had been there for Isabelle but she had also made sure to check on Alec, even getting Izzy to do a movie night with her older brother.

If Alec had realized that was an attempt to cheer him up he wouldn't have done it, it had to be disguised as a random and unrelated request.

When Jace died Clary couldn't hide it from Alec, she knew that she was going against Jace's wishes but Alec was her other best friend. Alec helped spin a tale the Clave would believe, they knew the angel was raised and a wish was granted, but they believed it was all Valentine's doing.

Over the next year, nothing abnormal had really happened beyond the typical mission. Jace's healing process from _dying_ included actual _therapy_ and hanging out with Simon. Clary was still pining, Izzy was still amazing, and Simon was still Simon.

It never really occurred to Clary that her close friendship with Alec would be something to tell Izzy so it just never came up.

She didn't understand why but Isabelle was definitely upset by the new revelation. The way she carried herself was no longer fluid and graceful, it was rigid and defensive.

It was obvious to Clary because one of the things that she loved most about Isabelle was how she moved like a snake. Carefree and boundless, nothing could hold her back and you'd never even see her strike coming.

The air of danger that Clary found attractive, which led to her mistaking her feelings for Jace as romantic, was ever-present in Izzy.

But now she didn't seem dangerous in her typical fashion.

"Isabelle, what's the matter with you?" Clary blurted out before she could stop herself.

Izzy whirled around but her eyes gave away nothing, her usually expressive eyes were heavily guarded.

"Nothing, how do you know their exact location?"

"Alec told me before they left." Clary admitted, not understanding why she felt guilty when she didn't do anything wrong.

"Did you guys become close recently?" Izzy asked, this time her guard had dropped slightly and it seemed like she was searching for something.

Clary hesitated, wondering why it mattered and what was considered recent, "I guess?"

"I guess? It's not that tough of a question." Isabelle moved back as if Clary had struck her.

"We started talking a while back." Clary shrugged.

Izzy seemed to want to question Clary further but she was a soldier first, the mission was more important than confronting her friend. She shook her head before motioning for Clary to lead the way.

It didn't take them long to reach the small ramen shop. Most local restaurants in Japan were tiny by American standards but this one seemed especially so with its wooden bar stools and low ceiling.

Could it even be called a restaurant? It was more like a shop that sold food. Clary always thought of restaurants as big fancy things, it was why she often frequented at cafes or cooked.

Maybe to cheer Izzy up she could cook a meal for her.

“Biscuit!” Magnus exclaimed, throwing his hands out as he spotted them first — Alec was too busy making heart eyes while staring at Magnus’ gorgeous face.

Whatever moment they were having seemed to have been broken by Clary and Isabelle’s arrival but those two were always having a moment, they were like two golden retrievers — those two just exuded love.

Alec’s smile dropped into a frown as he turned his head to the side to look directly at them, he immediately got up and walked towards them, “what’s wrong?”

Isabelle moved to put her foot up on the step but Clary blocked her before nodding towards a sign at the side which read: _no shoes_. It wasn’t in English, of course, but the meaning could be inferred from the picture on the sign.

It seemed almost silly to be worrying about that now but the selfish part of Clary didn’t want to taint the sanctity of the shop in any way.

She turned back to Alec ready to tell him what had happened to Jace but he had his constipated with worry look on his face again, the one that went hand-in-hand with Jace.

“You felt something didn’t you?”

There was no surprise on Alec’s face just disappointment, she had only confirmed what he had already known.

“I think he’s out, I felt a buzz in our bond but then it just went quiet. Parabatai bonds only go quiet like this when one half gets knocked out in battle, even when you're sleeping because of dreams there’s still _something_.”

“We got separated because a group of rogue Vampires teamed up with a Warlock, they have to be on water because neither of us could feel even a flicker.” Clary’s voice slowly got more emotional as she explained what had happened to Alec.

“ _They_?” Magnus piped up, from where he was still sitting quietly watching the Shadowhunters interact.

“It was all a trap to get Simon, he was just lucky Jace was practically glued to his side the entire time.” Isabelle responded for Clary who was trying her best not to have a panic attack.

Alec, who noticed Clary’s heavy breathing stepped down and rubbed her arm comfortingly.

“Okay, Clary, you have to calm down. I know you’re not like us, you can’t just shove your emotions into a bottle but that’s not what Jace and _Simon_ need right now.”

Alec put an emphasis on Simon’s name knowing he was her equivalent of a parabatai, just like Jace was to him. Thinking of Simon needing her to stay calm helped Clary slow her breathing enough to calm down and focus on the _plan_ , not the _what-ifs_.

Clary’s lips thinned and her eyes lost their haze, her gaze hardening, “okay, let’s do this.”

“That’s my Biscuit.” Magnus clapped proudly before hopping off his chair, doing a little spin before he held his hand out for whatever object of Jace’s they had.

Isabelle wordlessly handed Jace’s stele to Magnus who smirked at the object of choice.

“An item he puts so much dependence on it’s almost tied to his very soul, excellent choice. This makes the spell almost effortless, the only object that would have made it truly so is his seraph blade but that never leaves his side.”

Magnus was right, it did make the spell easier because he had the portal ready before anyone even had time to blink. He normally had more time to add his usual flourish to it but it opened so easily part of him almost looked disappointed.

Clary suspected Magnus thrived off the drama the Shadowhunters he held so dearly brought into his life, his immortal life would be very dull and miserable without it after all.

As they all stepped through the portal they were plunged into darkness — save for Magnus who had his cat eyes. It took Clary a while to adjust to the darkness and use her stele on her own night vision rune, the other two already having memorized where their’s were located. Once she did Clary noticed a hunched Simon almost immediately.

What had taken her a while to notice though was the unconscious body he was cradling, the body that the other two Shadowhunters had noticed first.

Isabelle grabbed Clary’s hand pulling her back and standing in front of her protectively before she could run to Simon.

“Izzy — _what_?” Clary choked out in confusion as the air left her lungs, a side-effect of being yanked back.

“Clary?” Simon questioned, his voice sounding broken and hopeful. Isabelle and Alec relaxed at that which confused Clary even further.

“Si, are you okay?” Clary pulled her arm out of Isabelle’s grip which had loosened at Simon’s words.

“Jace lost a lot of blood.” Simon answered instead, either dodging the question or not even hearing it because he was so focused on the boy he was clutching on to.

Clary reached his side before the other three, Magnus and Izzy were looking around while Alec stood behind Simon but he was watching him like he could be a possible threat.

Clary recognized and activated Jace’s amissio and iratze runes as fast as she could, the sight of the blood caused her to stumble a bit but she managed to keep her hand steady.

Once the relief of having located the two of them hit her is when Clary noticed what the other two already had, _Simon’s_ mouth was covered in blood. He had done this to Jace.

And it made perfect sense, no other Vampire could even get that close to do that kind of damage and Jace would never hurt Simon. But Simon would never hurt Jace either, so there had to be more to it. Isabelle and Alec were Jace’s siblings so their first instinct was to see Simon as a threat but Clary was able to think clearer than them.

Clary had spent a while staring at Simon, she hadn’t noticed Izzy and Magnus return from their search and move to stand behind her. She startled as Magnus placed a gentle hand on Clary’s right shoulder, “we need to get Jace home, Biscuit.”

Clary rested her hand on top of Simon’s giving it a reassuring squeeze before prying it away from Jace. Alec lifted his parabatai up with ease, Isabelle stood by his side like a bodyguard, the two made their way towards Magnus who was now standing off to the side waiting to open the portal.

“Come on, Si.” Clary said softly as she threw an arm around Simon’s back and led him towards the trio waiting for them.

Jace would be fine and they all knew it, but Clary felt like she was the only one worried if Simon would be alright.

_because love is like a drug and you must be the plug, you must be the plug_

It had been a few hours since they settled a still unconscious Jace into the infirmary and Simon had refused to leave his side the entire time.

Isabelle and Alec had calmed down since they first retrieved Jace. Simon had already explained the full story as they all sat there waiting for him to wake up, that calmed them down but they were still wary. Once the two of them were sure he was all healed up most of the tension left their bodies and they stopped watching Simon like hawks. Simon wasn’t sure he deserved it.

Clary had told Simon that she was sure Jace was only unconscious for hours instead of just the one was because he was a fucking idiot and refused to sleep, his body was taking advantage to the downtime to recharge to the fullest. A year ago his insomniac ways would have been caused by nightmares but at this point, it was just a choice. Simon understood that she was trying to reassure him but Simon still blamed himself for Jace’s injury and loss of consciousness.

Raj had tried to give Simon shit about staying in the Institute for so long but when an agitated Isabelle had threatened to throw him to her many Seelie friends, like a single treat with a ton of hungry dogs around him, he whimpered, apparently Raj had a lot of Seelie enemies. Seelie women were particularly vicious so that made a lot of sense, unfortunately. Simon really didn’t want to think about Raj getting laid more than him.

The second Jace began to stir though Simon used his Vampire speed to rush out of the room and Jace awoke, none the wiser … or he would be if Simon’s best friend wasn’t in the room to witness his cowardice.

Simon really regretted having Clary in his life sometimes. These moments weren’t caused by the constant near-death experiences, no, they were all caused by Clary caring so much and constantly interfering in stuff.

There were way too many times in school where bullies had tried to pick on him in front of Clary and she had defended him, Simon loved how his best friend refused to stand by when people were being picked on but it made him even more of a target. They couldn’t get to her so they picked on him, they couldn’t get to him when Clary was around so they made their punishments worse when they weren’t by each other’s side.

Clary didn’t know how to pick her battles.

Sometimes though, Clary’s interference was exactly what he needed.

Simon was walking towards the entrance of the Institute, completely lost in his thoughts, it was the perfect opportunity for Clary to just grab him and drag him away to somewhere they could talk privately.

Which was exactly what she did, and she was not gentle about it at all.

“Ouch, ouch, what is it, Fray?” Simon hissed as Clary shoved him into her room and then pinched him once the door was closed.

“Oh, don’t you Fray me, Mister,” Clary waggled her index finger at him, “you can’t run away from Jace.”

Simon immediately picked up on her choice of words. If she was worried about his reaction to hurting someone she would have said _this_ , as in running away from the incident. But she specifically said Jace because she knew he was more ashamed that he had hurt _him_.

Simon winced because she knew him too well.

“I can’t Clary, I hurt —”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” Clary cut in sharply.

“That’s aggressive.” Simon mumbled, pouting.

Clary frowned before running her hand through her hair, pulling a few strands out of the tail, “sorry, I’m being too harsh. I’m frustrated over something else and my worry for you is not meshing well with that.”

“Something happen with Izzy?”

Clary’s responding cringe was answer enough. Friendship was a two-way street, after all, Simon knew Clary just as well.

“I will handle that, I’m not sure what I did but I’ll make things right.”

“I can’t imagine Izzy being upset with you, I don’t think I’ve ever seen it.”

“Well, I actually handle my shit, unlike _somebody_.” Clary was smirking as she teased him, clearly not meaning it seriously.

“Jace kissed me.” Simon blurted out.

Realization dawned on Clary’s face, “before or after you bit him?”

“After.” Simon muttered as the bubble of shame he had been feeling since the incident grew and overtook his whole body.

“Are you sure it’s like what Camille did to you? She used _encanto_ didn't she?”

“How could it not be? I think my venom affected him —”

“He’s a Shadowhunter, Simon, give him a little credit. Besides, what if he actually likes you?” Clary looked at him with what was probably pity.

“But what if he doesn’t? What do I say to him?”

“You tell him the truth, Si. If he truly doesn’t like you — which I doubt — you tell him that you love him and that it may have accidentally influenced your Vampire abilities.”

“You’re right,” Simon deflated as he threw his arms around Clary holding her tightly and breathing in her scent, “thanks, Clary.”

“Hey, you’ve got this.” Clary reassured, punching his arm lightly when he stepped away from her.

As Simon walked out of Clary’s room and towards the infirmary he passed by Alec who was looking for Isabelle, upon informing him that he hadn't seen her but was on his way to see Jace so he might know, Alec told him that Jace was back in his room since he was in perfect health now.

Simon sighed as his anxiety made him want to use this as an excuse and just escape while he could, but Clary was right. He had to talk to Jace.

He doubted Jace cared for him as more than a friend but he still needed to talk to him and apologize, he should have better control than that.

As Simon knocked on Jace's bedroom door it felt like his heart was hammering in his chest which was impossible, his heart couldn't pump blood.

His anxiety was making him feel phantom thumps, like how Clary would feel itchy when she caught sight of a spider.

He could hear Jace shuffling about in his room and the ruffling of fabric, eventually his footsteps neared the door. Simon had to steel himself to stop from accidentally speeding away.

"Oh."

Jace looked like a deer caught in headlights, clearly not expecting Simon to be looking for him.

"Hey," Simon took a deep breath and gave Jace a shaky smile, "we should talk."

Simon didn't miss the way Jace sharply inhaled or his heartbeat kicked up. Simon frowned, briefly wondering if Jace was scared of him.

"That's ominous." Jace gulped, so subtle and quick Simon barely caught it, and his tongue slipped out to wet his chapped lips.

"You kissed me …" Simon trailed off, wondering how to continue the conversation.

Jace seemed to have a debate with himself, scrunching up his face as he thought to himself, coming to a conclusion he sighed and ran a hand through his hair before admitting, "yeah."

“Clary said I should tell you the truth but I just don’t know how.” Simon started pacing, _psychomotor agitation_ , his brain supplied unhelpfully.

“The truth? What truth?”

Simon gave up on pretending to breathe, he had a lot to say and didn't need to waste his energy on that.

“I — I think I may have drugged you. It’s just that I bit you and you immediately kissed me which is way too big of a coincidence to even be a coincidence besides you probably don’t like me. And I know Vampire venom is a relaxant but I'm pretty sure feelings affect the venom —”

"Wait, so you thought you pulled a Camille?" Jace interrupted.

Simon skidded to a stop, "I didn't?"

Jace's lips twitched as he raised an eyebrow.

"No, Simon, you didn't —" Jace didn't get a chance to finish because Simon had thrown himself at Jace, crashing their lips together. If that wasn't timed so well instead of smashing their lips together Simon would have knocked their teeth and that would have been painful.

Thank god for Vampire speed.

Simon wrapped his arms around Jace's neck, interlocking his fingers.

All thoughts evaporated from Jace's mind and all he could focus on was the taste of Simon's lips, the feel of their skin touching, the fist holding onto Simon's shirt tightened its hold. He never wanted to let go.

Every part of his body ached for the Vampire, it was like his bones were on fire; blood singing praises; skin tingling with want; his darkened soul felt like it was floating, on its way to heaven.

Eventually, all things had to come to an end, Simon unlocked his fingers, dropping his palms down to rest on Jace's shoulders. The Shadowhunter still clung onto him, refusing to let go.

Simon, sensing Jace's underlying insecurity, makes a shushing noise as he caresses the blond's cheek with his right hand, "I'm not going anywhere," he pauses briefly before continuing stroking, "but we should probably take this slow."

"As much as I want to disagree you're probably right." Jace gave him a tight smile.

"Hey, why don't we watch something together?"

"Like a movie?" Jace asked, puzzled.

"What else?"

"I haven't watched a movie in years." Jace confessed.

"We don't have to." Simon laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, I'd — I'd like that. It sounds nice and mundane." Jace smiled, all of the anxiety gone from his face.

"Mundane _can_ be appealing."

It was meant to be a throwaway sarcastic comment, a joke, but Jace’s smile softened even more at his words, his gaze never separating from Simon’s as he said, "yeah, it can."

Simon felt his face heat up, signalling that blood had rushed up to his cheeks, before rushing to Clary's room to steal her movie collection. It'd be nice to just sit back and relax; watch a movie with Jace; _maybe_ cuddle a bit. If the last bit did happen it’d stay between him and Jace.

_i need caffeine so i can wake up from this bad dream, baby rockabye, baby rockabye_

"Izzy!"

Isabelle whirled around to find Alec running to catch up with her.

"Alec?" Isabelle questioned eyeing him in confusion.

"Why were you giving Clary the cold shoulder earlier, in the infirmary?" Alec's eyes were filled with worry, the sight of it filled Isabelle with an acid eating away at her chest, leaving her brittle, full of anger and hurt.

"Worried about your new best friend are you?"

Alec looked taken aback, Isabelle only acted this way with their mother but even then it'd been a long time since she'd been spiteful.

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, that's right, I know about you guys hanging out behind my back."

"Izzy, it wasn't behind your back." Alec looked even more confused.

"Then why didn't you guys ever tell me? Clary's been distancing herself from me and I find out you guys have been spending _so_ much time together."

"Isabelle, Clary is still your best friend. You spend more time with her than I do."

Alec's words hit a soft spot, Isabelle felt like the air had been knocked out of her.

"I …" Isabelle started before looking away, "but now she's yours too. I thought what _I_ had to offer her was my friendship."

"You do have her, just because she needs more people to talk to doesn't mean you'll lose her." Alec placed his hands reassuringly on Isabelle's shoulders causing her to look up at him. Isabelle worked so hard to be this confident warrior worthy of the Lightwood name, she set all her insecurities and loneliness aside, drowned it out instead of dealing with it.

In this moment with Alec, she actually looked like the teenager she was, an echo of the life she never got to live.

"Thanks, Big Brother." Isabelle said as she threw her arms around Alec and squeezed tightly.

She didn't give him much time to respond, letting go of him and running to Clary's room within seconds.

When she threw open Clary's door and ran in without knocking she nearly collided with Simon who Clary was passing a DVD box to.

Clary looked caught off guard by Isabelle's abrupt arrival, she dropped the box in her hand but Simon caught it.

"Do you need to steal my movies too?" Clary blurted out.

Isabelle shook her head, smiling fondly at Clary who opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

Simon walked away from Clary backwards, holding up the box and saying, "thanks for this, Fray," before winking and speeding away.

"Isabelle?" Clary whispered her name, reaching out and holding onto her elbow looking hopeful.

"I'm sorry I was being so bitchy earlier." Isabelle apologized.

"I wouldn't say that," Clary scrunched up her nose at Isabelle's word choice, feeling the need to defend her from herself, "will you at least tell me why you were upset?"

Isabelle took a deep breath, looking away from Clary before biting her lip and rubbing her arm anxiously, "I — wow, this is hard — I, may have been scared of losing you to Alec. By the Angel, that sounds stupid."

"No, no, I get it." Clary reassured, causing Izzy to look back up at her.

"You do?"

"Did you know Simon was my first friend," when Isabelle shook her head Clary continued, "well, he was. He just came up to me when I was in a corner by myself and said 'hi'. I was so jealous in High School when he found this group of nerds that he could call friends."

"You were the first person I let it. I never let my Downworlder _friends_ see me vulnerable." Isabelle admitted, proving Clary's point.

"Isabelle, you'll _always_ have me."

Those were the same words Isabelle had said to Clary last year.

"I'm sorry I didn't see that." Isabelle smiled, finding her own stupidity funny.

"No, I'm sorry I never made it obvious how much you mean to me."

Isabelle thought back to her conversation with Alec frowning, there was still something that needed to be cleared up.

"Why have you been pulling away from me?"

Clary looked saddened by Isabelle's words, smiling sadly she released her grip on Isabelle's elbow, allowing her to uncross her arms. She moved her hands to fit into Isabelle's palms.

"I _love_ you. I'm sorry I let my own fears and feelings come between our friendship."

Isabelle gasped soundlessly as her eyes widened, she never imagined Clary returning her feelings. Clary was still smiling sadly so she must not have expected it either.

"Clary." Isabelle breathed in awe as a grin broke out, overtaking her face.

"What is it?" Clary asked seeming a bit worried now, even more so when Isabelle released her grip on her hands.

Isabelle moved her hands up to Clary's face, cupping it as she took in every detail, breathing in every single freckle.

Clary realized what was happening, meeting Isabelle in the middle as their lips met.

It was so soft, they were both taking such care to savour the moment and each other, it was entirely unlike any previous experience of Izzy's.

Isabelle moved her hands, resting them in Clary's hair as she removed the hairband.

Neither of them had realized it but they had been shuffling backwards. The back of Clary's knees hit her bed, sending both her and Isabelle toppling over. They burst out laughing.

As the laughter died down Isabelle took in Clary's state, the sight making her breath hitch. Clary was looking up at Isabelle with her lips parted and wet, her cheeks were tinged red, but her _eyes_ , they were filled with just as much desire as Izzy was feeling. Clary looked perfect under Isabelle, trapped between her arms.

"Is this okay?" Isabelle choked out, her voice sounding breathy and _wrecked_.

" _Yes_." Clary nodded, biting her lips.

Isabelle reached for the zipper of her dress but Clary leaned up, keeping eye contact with Isabelle the whole time as she undid the zip herself. Isabelle pulled her dress over her head and tossed it across the room, when her sight was no longer blocked by the garment she noticed that Clary had done the same with her shirt except it was tossed just over the edge of the bed.

Clary pushed herself up the bed and away from Izzy before moving her hands down towards the buttons and zipper of her shorts. Isabelle grabbed the hem of said shorts and pulled it down smoothly, dropping it as far as her arm could reach. She has no idea where that is because she refused to look away from Clary for even a second.

Isabelle lowered herself until her head was in-between Clary's knees, mouthing her way up the enrapturing redhead's inner thigh. The warmth of pure want was pooling in the pit of her stomach as Clary's breathing intensified.

She loved this woman so much and she couldn't wait to make her come undone.

**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright:
> 
> The Mortal Instruments © Cassandra Clare  
> Shadowhunters © Constantin Films
> 
> **✩║ A/N ║✩**
> 
> I really resent my inability to write smut sometimes.
> 
> I adore clizzy, I would _die_ for them.
> 
> They have this natural chemistry in the show _and_ books, I just love how soft they are and their personalities are so perfect together. They just _work_.
> 
> A little bit of irony on my part but when I was younger and read the books I was so upset Izzy wasn't Clary's parabatai but now I love them as a pairing that I'm upset that she _is_.
> 
> Jimon, they're my dumbass children who can't communicate but they work so freaking well together too.
> 
> Also, having malec's favourite spot be in Japan was a purely self-indulgent move on my part, I'm Asian, I love throwing bits of Asia in.
> 
> Ugh, I'm so anxious about the tenses because I'm dyslexic so I can't really catch my own mistakes but Grammarly can only do so much.
> 
> Don't forget to take a peek at my jimon playlist on Spotify: [_i knew it, you want to kiss me._](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3AmzS9HVdGkYcagA3zj06t?si=x3zI8yejTuS4ImuX21iw1w)
> 
> — DUSK
> 
> [-ˏˋ check out my links on tumblr ˊˎ-](https://borninthedusk.tumblr.com/post/190511549358/because-you-got-me-trapped-love-is-like-a-drug)


End file.
